Splitsville
Cosme Quartieri Eduardo Campadres |origin = The United States |publisher = Disney |publication = Disney Adventures |published = May 1996 |pages = 12 }} ''Splitsville '' is a comic inspired by The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It was published in May of 1996 as part of that month's issue of Disney Adventures. Plot It's Bestest Best Friend Day (and National Squirrel Wrestling Day). As Timon and Pumbaa traipse the jungle, Timon tells his friend that he has an anniversary surprise for him. When Timon makes Pumbaa closes his eyes, the meerkat pulls out a cake he made and adds stone slugs on top of it, creating the words "friends forever". As Timon was finding the worms, he threw a rock that hits a bird named Frack sleeping on a nearby tree. When Timon shows Pumbaa his cake, Frack falls and lands on the cake and scolds the meerkat for throwing the rock. Timon and Pumbaa explain to Frack that it's Bestest Best Friend Day and that their friendship is special. But Frack tells them he himself used to have a best friend, which was another bird of his own species named Frick. Frack tells Timon and Pumbaa about the five signs of how his friendship with Frick went wrong. The first being the "seemingly harmless disagreement", which involved Frack preferring blueberries and Frick preferring raspberries, The second being "hidden resentment", which had the two birds being secretly disgusted by each other's preferences, the third being "paranoia", which had the two birds believing that they're preferences meant wanting to be away from each other, the fourth being "open hatred", which involved the two fighting, and then the fifth being "Splitsville", which had the two birds ending their friendship and going their separate ways. As Timon attempts to get Frack to leave, the bird warns him and Pumbaa about the signs and advises them to give up on their friendship before it goes wrong. When he flies away, Pumbaa worries that he and Timon might turn against each other like what happened between Frick and Frack. When Timon disagrees with Pumbaa's worry, the warthog realizes that they're experiencing "seemingly harmless disagreement". Timon and Pumbaa's friendship soon starts to fall apart as they are experiencing the five signs and they go their separate ways. Pumbaa, feeling sad about being separated from Timon, is watching the National Squirrel Wrestling. He imagines Timon showing up with two bowls of bugs and the two reconciling. Meanwhile, Frack invites Timon to join him with three different animals who have also experienced Splitsville with their former best friends. Timon then realizes that it is Frack's fault that his and Pumbaa's friendship is ruined. Timon goes to join Pumbaa at the wrestling match with a bowl of stone slugs (similar to what happened in Pumbaa's fantasy). As Timon and Pumbaa reconcile, they tell each other that they do not want to be in Splitsville and Timon tells the warthog that the only thing they have is to be friends forever. Publications }} Appearances Pages Disney-adventures-v6i7_0073.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0074.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0075.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0076.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0077.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0078.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0079.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0080.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0081.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0082.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0083.png Disney-adventures-v6i7_0084.png References Category:American Comics Category:Comics Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Comics Category:Media